I need you
by Snake D'Morte
Summary: My first try with Janto, I hope you like it. Fluff and a bit of angst and sad R&R complete.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Torchwood well beside the first season on DVD and a poster over my bed.

This will be my first Janto so I hope you all like it; the song is "Right here waiting for you".

I need you more than you think.

By: Snake D'Morte

Jack sat in the hospital room with Ianto's hand in his.

Ianto Jones, his tea boy lied in the bed pale as a ghost nearly so pale that you could see throw his skin the only part of his body that was now ghostly pale was the area where the bruises was shining angry red and black.

"It is all been my fault," Jack whispered to the unconscious Ianto "I am sorry, I am so sorry Ianto."

It had all started as a supposedly normal weevil hunting but something had went wrong so wrong, and now were the most important person in Jack's world laying in a hospital bed close to death and it was all his fault, if only Jack had send himself in and not Ianto.

The hours went with nearly no improvement, Gwen and the rest of Torchwood three had been there but left soon and now only Jack was left sitting still as a statue on the chair beside the bed holding the pale hand on his lover tenderly.

"Ianto Baby, Please wake up for me," Jack whispered and kissed Ianto sweetly on the forehead.

Jack sat quiet just stroking Ianto's hair while humming softly a song that was in the back of his head, it was one of Ianto's favourite songs.

"_Oceans apart_

_Day after day_

_And I slowly go insane_

_I hear your voice, on the line_

_But it doesn't stop the pain_

_If I see you next to never_

_How can we say forever," _Jack sang softly to Ianto._ "Wherever you go, whatever you do_

_I will be right here, waiting for you_

_Whatever it takes, or how my heart breaks_

_I will be right here waiting for you."_

A small twitch ran throw Ianto's hand when Jack started to sing, he didn't first notice it.

"_I took for granted, all of the times__  
__That I thought would last somehow__  
__I hear the laughter, I taste the tears__  
__But I can't get near you now__  
__Oh can't you see it baby,__  
__You've got me going crazy,"_ Jack sang "_Wherever you go, whatever you do__  
__I will be right here, waiting for you__  
__Whatever it takes, or how my heart breaks__  
__I will be right here waiting for you"__  
_Slowly did Ianto's hand that Jack was holding grip Jack's hand, first just softly barely noticeable but soon did Jack feel that something was holding on to his hand.

"IANTO!" Jack screamed and tears that had not willingly fall before come now streaming down his cheeks. "Thank God you are alive!"

"Jack," Ianto cough

"Yes, love?" Jack said and kissed Ianto's hand tenderly.

"That *cough* song..." Ianto wheezed "Don't stop please*cough* it is beautiful."

Jack smiled still with tears streaming down his face he nodded and kissed his lover on the forehead.

"Sure, anything for you," He whispered "_I wonder how we can survive, this romance__  
__But in the end if I'm with you, I'll take the chance__  
_

_Oh you can't see it baby__  
__You've got me going crazy"_

Ianto closed his eyes and just listen to Jack's soft voice singing the song, it was truly beautiful. He could listen to Jack singing for the rest of his life and he really hope he would too.

"_Wherever you go, whatever you do__  
__I will be right here, waiting for you__  
__Whatever it takes, or how my heart breaks__  
__I will be right here waiting for you__  
_

_Waiting for you X2"_ Jack sang the last part of the song.

Ianto was closed to sleep but something was missing he thought, he open one of his eyes and watch Jack sitting beside him looking like he had not slept for days.

"Jack *cough* would you..." Ianto said and lift the covers a bit.

Jack understood what the young welsh man meant and smiled while he took his coat off and the shoes too, after that he climb in to the bed and wrapped his arms around the young man.

"Sleep my little tea boy," Jack whispered and planted a soft lovely kiss on Ianto's lips.

Soon was Ianto asleep deeply and peacefully asleep in Jack's arms, Jack self was close to slumber land too but he held on just for a moment to watch the young man in his arm that meant so much for him.

"I love you Ianto Gareth Jones," Jack whispered before he fall in to a peaceful slumber with a smile on his face.


	2. Chapter 2

The song is "Please remember me."

I need you more than you think.

Even if I don't show it.

By: Snake D'Morte

It broke Jack's heart to do it but he knew he had to do this; it was for the best, or so he told himself, and he hope that Ianto would see it too.

Still it didn't stop the pain that slowly was breaking his heart.

Ianto had been called to Jack's office after the end of the working day, nothing unusual with that or so he thought.

"Ianto it is over between us," Jack said in neutral voice he didn't look the young man that he held very dear in the eyes, he couldn't because he knew this would break his heart.

"What do you mean Jack?" Ianto asked in a weak voice.

"I mean that I am tired of you," Jack said in a monotone voice trying to making sound that he didn't care.

"I don't understand sir?" Ianto said and Jack would hear the tears in his voice clearly and that torn him apart. "Have I don't something wrong?"

Jack made his eyes grew dark and hard.

"No, not more then that I have grown tired of our little game," he said in a monotone voice. "And if you have to know Jones I am moving to start up Torchwood five."

Ianto stared at the man who he thought had loved him, who had even said that so many times, who use to smile the most brilliant smile every time he saw Ianto. That man was now saying that he never meant that and that he never loved Ianto, it felt like he had no reason for living any more.

"I...Can I go?" Ianto manage to choked out to Jack how had turn around to "fix" with some paper work.

"Yeah it would be better if you did," Jack said "I have some things to fix and I would rather be alone."

Ianto turn around and nearly fled away with tears threaten to spill over from his eyes. Jack looked after the young angry man and sigh, he hated to do this but one day Ianto would understand he hope at least and before that Jack only hope that he didn't do anything stupid.

The week went but no Ianto that made Jack a bit worried, okey that made him really worried, not that he showed it in front of the team no they had to think he was a heartless bastard too, oh how he hated doing this but it was for Ianto's best, and that was the only thing that matters for Jack.

It was Gwen that finally snapped.

"Jack we need to talk," Gwen said and nearly dragged Jack with her out of the hut and pushed him down on the bench.

"What?" Jack nearly sneered at her thanks to all the worried he had to hide.

"You listen now Harkness, I don't know why you are doing this nor do I want to know, but you better go look for Ianto," Gwen growl at her "Because I can't reach him on the phone, he don't open when I knock and that is not normal for him."

"I can't I broke up with him," Jack said monotone and started to walk away "Why should I do it?"

"Because if you don't then the man you love may die," Gwen said lowly

But not too low Jack heard her and turned around and for a brief second did his true feeling shin throw and Gwen could see fear pure fear.

"What?" Jack nearly screamed

Gwen looked at him with tears in her eyes.

"Please Jack go, go and find him." Gwen said with tears in her eyes

Jack only nodded before he runs off to find Ianto hopefully in life.

Unwillingly very unwillingly Jack started to think back to the day he first meet Ianto three years had passed since that day but Jack could still see every detail whenever he closes his eyes.

Jack run to his car and drove fast faster than the limit but at that moment the only thing that matter from him was that he found Ianto before he did something stupid.

Under five minutes was he at Ianto's apartment, he banged on the door but no answer, Jack banged harder this time and he thought he heard a softly moan from the other side.

That made chill run down his spin and without thinking he kicked in the door and run in, what he found in there would give him nightmares for the rest of his life.

Ianto was lying on the bed with a bottle of pills and a bottle of whiskey both was nearly empty.

"IANTO!" Jack screamed and rushed over to the young unconscious man in the bed and took him in his arms.

He was relieved when he felt the weak pulse that still was beating in Ianto's body.

"You stupid beautiful boy," Jack said with tears running down his cheeks while he kissed Ianto's cheeks, forehead and lips.

"Jack?" Ianto wheezed when he started to wake up. "Am I dead?"

"No sweetie you are not, but it was really closed," Jack said "Don't you ever do anything like this again."

Ianto nodded smiling a bit and closed his eyes again to sleep this time.

Jack sat with him in his arms wrapped around him tightly still with tears running down his face this time both from sadness and happiness.

"Ianto you are the cleverest guy I have met but sometimes you do stupid things," he whispered while stroking Ianto's hair "But that is one of the reason I love you."

Jack thought back on the day he meet Ianto, it had been a warm sunny day and Jack had just started Torchwood three a year earlier and was investing a case that the first Torchwood had been looking into and it was there he meet Ianto for the first time, he had been thin and pale and looked like he was going to cry any second. Jack had thought he looked cute in a childish way.

Ianto had been asked to help Jack and did so with an unnormal polite way.

They had got to be good friends and on the last day Jack had invited Ianto to a bar to say goodbye.

They had a nice time till the point where Ianto just passed out and started to vomit blood.

That had Jack freaked out for a brief second before his training kicked in and started to give the young man, he had started to see as a good friend, CPR he ripped open Ianto's shirt what he saw made him nearly cry Ianto was so think Jack could count his ribs and so pale you could see throw his skin.

After a few tense minutes did Ianto start breathing again and wake up, Jack had asked the young man what had just happened.

Ianto had then told him that he had taken a bottle of sleeping pills and some other pills he had found; he had intended to kill himself because of his girlfriend's death and other things.

Jack had told Ianto that killing himself was not the answer.

That was three years ago soon after that had Ianto taking up the post as tea boy at Torchwood three, and Jack had promised himself that he would look after him.

And now he sat on the bed with the same boy in his arms but now was it so much different than the last time because this time it was him Jack bloody Harkness that was the reason for Ianto's wish to die and that broke his heart so badly.

But he still believed he had to leave and this only made him surer of it.

Jack looked down at the sleeping man in his arms he kissed his forehead and started to hum a song he had heard before.

"_When all our tears have reached the sea__  
__A part of you will live in me__  
__Way down deep inside my heart__  
__The days keep coming without fail__  
__A new wind is gonna find your sail__  
__That's where your journey starts" _Jack sang softly to Ianto "_You'll find better love__  
__Strong as it ever was__  
__Deep as the river runs__  
__Warm as the morning sun__  
__Please remember me"__  
_Jack looked down at Ianto who was still asleep but had a soft smile on his lips.

"_Just like the waves down by the shore__  
__We're gonna keep on coming back for more__  
__Cos we don't ever wanna stop__  
__Out in this brave new world you seek__  
__O'er the valleys and the peaks__  
__And I can see you on the top"_ Jack sang softly while playing with Ianto's soft hair. "_You'll find better love__  
__Strong as it ever was__  
__Deep as the river runs__  
__Warm as the morning sun__  
__Please remember me"__  
_He would miss this but if it meant that Ianto could have a normal life, Jack would do anything.

"_Remember me when your out walking__  
__When the snow high outside your door__  
__Or late ant night when your not sleeping__  
__And light falls across your floor__  
__And I can't hurt you anymore" _He sang the last part "_You'll find better love__  
__Strong as it ever was__  
__Deep as the river runs__  
__Warm as the morning sun__  
__Please remember me__  
__Please remember me__"_

Jack lied Ianto down on the bed tucked him in and kissed his lips a final time and whispered with a broken voice "I love you more life itself never forget that. Live a happy life my love." before he left the apartment for what he thought would be the last time, tears run down his cheeks.

When he sat in his car he called Gwen and told her that he had found Ianto and that he was alive.

"Gwen, I give you the roll as the boss while I am gone," He said

"**Gone**?" Gwen asked

"Yeah I am not coming back to the hut anymore, I can't do this to Ianto, Gwen;" Jack said and choked on the last part "I can't I just can't... I love him too much to keep him from having a normal life."

Gwen was quiet on the other side before she told Jack that she understood she may not like it but she understood what he meant.

Jack told her that he would always look out for his team and ask her to never tell Ianto why he had done what he had done, and with that he end the call.

And Jack Harkness drove off from Cardiff with tears running down his eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

The song is "Time after time."

A/N: The memories will not be in order!

I need you more than you think.

Even when you are not here I love you.

By: Snake D'Morte

Every time Ianto Jones heard the clock tick while lying in bed he would think about Jack.

He would remember all the times they had together, it had been three months since he had heard or seen anything of his loved captain and he missed him so much.

This night Ianto couldn't sleep no matter how much he tried the sleep that he needed would not come.

The clock struck midnight and that was when he gave up he swung his leg of the bed and sat up just staring at the wall with the few picture he had of Jack and himself. His eyes landed on one picture of him and Jack laughing at something what he didn't remember now.

Ianto sigh deeply and rubbed his face with his hand, dark circle had started to form under his eyes from lack of sleep.

"Oh Jack where are you?" Ianto asked out not really expecting any answer and didn't get any either. "I miss you so much Jack, it hurt sometimes."

Sometimes in the middle of the night Ianto thought he could hear Jack whispering to him how much he meant for him, but every time he would look he saw nothing.

Tears started to run down Ianto cheeks and with a choked sob Ianto felled down in the bed.

With a tired sigh Ianto turn the radio on and soon a song started to play softly.

_[Lying in my bed_

_I hear the clock tick and think of you_

_caught up in circles_

_Confusion is nothing new_

_Flash back warm night_

_Almost left behind_

_A suitcase of memories_

_Time after sometimes_

_You picture me_

_I'm walking too far ahead_

_You're calling to me_

_I can't hear what you've said_

_And you say, go slow_

_I fall behind_

_The second hand unwinds_

_If you're lost, you can look_

_And you will find me_

_Time after time_

_If you fall I will catch you_

_I'll be waiting_

_Time after time_

_If you're lost, you can look_

_And you will find me_

_Time after time_

_If you fall I will catch you_

_*I'll* be waiting_

_Time after time]_

The song made Ianto remember a warm summer night just a year ago, he and Jack had been walking down the bay. It had been too warm to just say inside.

Ianto had stopped to admire a beautiful sunset and when he had turns around Jack were gone at that moment just for a brief second Ianto felt completely lost like the ground had just disappeared under his feet but then he saw Jack walking a bit ahead of him.

He called out to make Jack stop and wait for him.

Jack turned around when he heard Ianto call for him and waits for him.

When Ianto was beside his beloved Capitan he hugged him tightly, Jack hug him back smiling.

"Jack I thought you had disappeared and left me here," Ianto whispered in to Jack's chest.

Jack laughs softly before kissing Ianto on the head.

"I will never leave you if I have a choice," He said still with lips on Ianto's head "And if I am going to fast you call and *_I will*_ be waiting time after time."

Ianto nodded but didn't let go of the man he had started to love.

_[__After my picture fades__  
__And darkness has turned to grey__  
__Watching through windows__  
__You're wondering if I'm okay___

_Secrets, Stolen__  
__From deep inside__  
__The drum beats out of time___

_If you're lost, you can look__  
__And you will find me__  
__Time after time__  
__If you fall I will catch you__  
__I'll be waiting__  
__Time after time__  
__If you're lost, you can look__  
__And you will find me__  
__Time after time__  
__If you fall I will catch you__  
__*I'll* be waiting__  
__Time after time]_

Ianto look at the picture of him and Jack sitting with the rest of the team around a Christmas tree, and he couldn't help but smile a bit.

It had been their first Christmas without alien and the whole gang had checked in to a small cottage to just have fun with no aliens.

The girls had decorated the cottage and the guys had cut down the tree.

It was the evening of Christmas Eve and they were all just sitting around the fire talking goofing off and having a good time.

Ianto had started to nod off against Jack's shoulder with a small smile on his face.

Jack looked down at the young man that was lightly sleeping against him and smile, in the softest possible way Jack moved Ianto so that he was now sleeping with Jack's lap as a pillow.

Gwen and Tosh couldn't help but whisper "Aww" at it, Owen who normally make a smart remark was would quiet well he didn't dare make a remark because Jack looked at him with stern eyes, and to be honest even Owen thought Ianto deserved this.

Soon did the rest of the team said their good nights, and Jack was soon left alone with the sleeping welsh man in his lap, not that he was bother by it, without thinking he started to run his finger throw Ianto's short hair.

When Ianto felt that he started subconscious to lead in to the touch.

Unaware that Ianto was awaked Jack lead down and kissed him softly on the forehead.

"I will always be there for you, I promise I will catch you if you fall, I will found you if you are lost," Jack whispered "I promise *_I will*_ wait for you time after time till the end. Merry Christmas my welsh angel."

_[__you say, go slow__  
__I fall behind__  
__The second hand unwinds___

_If you're lost, you can look__  
__And you will find me__  
__Time after time__  
__If you fall I will catch you__  
__I'll be waiting__  
__Time after time__  
__If you're lost, you can look__  
__And you will find me__  
__Time after time__  
__If you fall I will catch you__  
__*I'll* be waiting__  
__Time after time___

_Time after time__  
__Time after time__  
__Time after time]_

Ianto eyes was drawn to one special picture on the wall it was a picture with him and Jack in a hospital bed both were sleeping in each other's arms, it was taken by Gwen or Tosh.

It was the day after he had woken up from nearly getting killed by a weevil.

Ianto woke up by hearing two girl-like "Awwwwwwww", he didn't want to wake up at all no he was warm and deep snuggle up into something just as warm and soft, no sir Ianto didn't want to wake up yet.

The girly sound had come from Gwen and Tosh who was the first or so they thought to visit Ianto that day, but what they saw when they come in to Ianto's room was Jack and the man that they were going to visit sleeping in each other's arms smiling.

One of them had taken a picture of the cute scene.

Gwen was the first to see that Ianto was awakened.

"Good morning how are you feeling sweetheart?" She asked

"Like I have been beaten by a Weevil," Ianto said "A bit better if I would get some more sleep."

The last part he looked at Jack who was starting to wake up.

Jack had yet to see the two woman, he lead over to the now sitting Ianto and kissed him on the cheek.

"Good morning Baby, how are you feeling?" He asked before wrapping his arms around Ianto.

"A bit better than last night Jack," Ianto said smiling and blushing "And we have company."

Jack looked a bit sheepish up at the two women and smiles his famous Harkness- Smile.

"Good morning ladies," He said still not taking his arms from Ianto

"Good morning Jack," Tosh and Gwen said back giggling.

Gwen and Tosh stayed for a few minutes before they said that they had to leave for work.

Soon were Jack and Ianto alone again.

Ianto looked down at the cover that was still around him and Jack, he really wanted to ask Jack if he had meant what he ahd said under the night but he didn't really dare.

Jack could sense that something was bothering Ianto and asked him about it.

"It is nothing just something silly," Ianto said

"Nothing is silly if it is bothering you," Jack said and hugged Ianto "Please tell me so that I can help you."

Ianto was quiet for a minute or two before.

"Did you mean what you said before...?" He whispered "That you loved me?"

Jack had not expecting this question, he had thought that Ianto was already asleep when he ahd said that, yes Jack Harkness did love Ianto but did Ianto love him?

"Yes, I Jack Harkness love you Ianto Gareth Jones," Jack said and kissed Ianto on the lips, the kiss was soft like a feather yet it was also filled all the love that Jack held for Ianto. "*_I will*_ be there for you time after time, I promise you."

The song ended and Ianto's eyes filled with hot tears that run down his cheeks.

"You said you were going to be with me time after time," Ianto whispered in to the dead of the night. "You broke your promise."

Soon did sleep come to clam Ianto just before he slipped in to the deep slumber he turn to the window.

"I still love you Jack," he whispered before his eyes closed and he was deep asleep dreaming of the days when he were in Jack's arms.

A hand stroke Ianto's hair lovingly.

"I love you too love," a voice whisper softly like the wind. "Even when I am not here I love you."


	4. Chapter 4

The song is: "Heaven"

I need you more than you think.

Even in the end I will be with you.

By: Snake D'Morte

Everyone had to die at some point; sadly those who worked for Torchwood would often die before their 35th birthday.

Some called it a curse, some just bad luck.

What Ianto called it no one knew.

It had all started with a silly cough, but it would not stop only get worse, Ianto tried to cover it up but Owen soon found out yelled at him a bit before he did a check up on him and told him that it was most likely just the flu or something and order him to rest.

He did a few days and the cough got better, then the fever come leaving him weak; he could cover this up by saying that he had just not slept that good.

It was first when he started to cough up blood that Gwen sends him home to rest, he did and come back the next day saying that he felt much better.

So it went Ianto got weaker and weaker for every day and tried to hide it as good as he could.

One day he didn't show up for work Gwen got worried and went over to see why Ianto who nearly lived at Torchwood was not there.

She knocked on the door when no-one open she did it herself and walk in not a sound was heard from the apartment at first then she heard a rough cough from the bedroom.

Gwen walk in to the room and found Ianto lying in the bed blood was dripping from his mouth.

"IANTO!" Gwen screamed and run over to him "Oh my god how are you feeling?"

Ianto looked up his eyes was bloodshot and he was sweating rivers.

"Am sorry for not coming to work today," He wheezed "Am not feeling so good."

"Aww sweetheart it is okey you are sick," Gwen said and stroke the wet hair from Ianto's forehead "I will call and tell Owen to come over to check you over and after that I will make some warm broth for you."

Ianto just nodded before he started to get sick again.

Gwen sighed and called Owen and told him to get his lazy ass over to Ianto's place.

Fifteen minutes later was Owen there.

"So you don't feel so good eh tea boy," He said in a teasing voice that was long gone when he saw Ianto.

Owen rushed over and started to take test on the poor young man, soon had Owen everything he needed he told Gwen that he would call as soon as he know the answered.

Gwen disappeared to the kitchen to cook som good warm broth.

Ianto lay in the bed completely exhausted and he had not done anything more than getting sick.

Ianto soon fell in to a very trouble sleep.

"Jack!" He cried out "Jack am scared, where are you I need you."

Gwen's heart broke when she heard her friend call out for the person he needed.

She walked in with the bowl of warm chicken broth; she sat down beside the poor sick man in the bed.

"Ianto sweetie wake up for me," She said "I have some nice warm chicken broth."

Slowly he did wake up; Gwen helped him to sit up.

Ianto was too weak to use the spoon himself so Gwen had to help him with it, as soon as the last spoon was down did Ianto once again fall asleep.

Gwen look at the pale young man in the bed, he not been the same since Jack left, he had nearly stopped eating and just worked to his bone.

She had a few times got to order him to go home and sleep.

She sigh before stroke Ianto's hair.

"Jack I need you," Ianto said weakly and tears started to leak down his cheeks.

Gwen sigh again and walk out, she had just put the dish in the washer when her cell rang.

It was Owen; she just hopes it was good news.

"Hi Owen," She said

"**Hi Gwen, I got the results now,"** Owen said on the other line

"And? Please let it be good," Gwen said

"**Gwen... Ianto is dying," **Owen said "**He has some sort of alien sickness. I can't help him... I am sorry."**

Gwen started to sob.

She asked how long he had, the answer was not long Owen didn't know how long maybe a day or two maybe more.

Owen ended the call and left Gwen standing with the phone in her hand in shock, Ianto sweet Ianto was dying.

She didn't know how long she was standing there before she heard it sobbing coming from Ianto's room.

She rushed in afraid that he had somehow heard that he was soon going to die, but Ianto was still asleep crying.

"Ahh shush sweetie," Gwen said and hugged the poor boy and rocked him like her mother use to do with her when she was sick or really sad. "Everything is going to be okey sweetie."

Soon did the sobs from Ianto submit and he was asleep calmly for once, and Gwen had made her decides she took up her cell sneaked out from the apartment and called one person that she had not spoken to for nearly six months now.

He picked up after the second signal.

"**Yes?"** He asked in a tired voice

"You are needed here RIGHT now," Gwen said "Ianto needs you more than ever Jack Harkness."

"**Gwen? I can't you know that, I broke his heart last time I saw him,"** Jack said

"He is dying Jack," Gwen sobbed in the phone it had hit her first now truly. "Jack he needs you he cries after you in his sleep. Please its breaks my heart to hear him like this."

It was silence on the other side before Jack said that he was coming as soon as he could.

She hung up and waited it took Jack ten minutes to come panting.

"I really hope you are not just making this up to make me come back," He said but he already knew that it was true, just by looking at Gwen to see it, she was crying. "Gwen, come here."

He hugged her tightly and told her that she could go home to her Rhys; he would take care of it all now.

She nodded kissed Jack on the cheek and walk to her car, leaving Jack to see how it was with Ianto.

Jack walk softly in to the apartment he had not seen for months it was a bit messier then he had remember but still the same, he stopped when he heard a couple of very rough coughs and then a weak sob follow by someone crying his name.

Jack took the last step to Ianto's bedroom and soon he stood there in the same room he had woken up from so many times in his dreams. He looked over to the bed and nearly started to cry when he saw Ianto half leading over the bed with blood dripping out of his mouth.

"Ianto Baby!" Jack cried and rushed over to him and lift Ianto up in his arms, Jack notice with a frown how light the pale young man were.

"Jack," Ianto whispered "Is it really you?"

"Yes love it is me, I am back now," Jack said and kissed Ianto on his forehead.

Jack placed Ianto in the bed and then he climb in to the bed too and wrapped his arms around the young man he loved.

Ianto who still half thought it was a dream snuggle up to Jack.

"Why did you leave me?" He asked in a soft voice.

Jack told him his reason, Ianto just laugh which become a coughing fit that made him shake like a leaf.

"Jack you can be so stupid sometime," Ianto said when he got his voice back "I never wanted a normal life I just wanted you."

Jack nodded and said sorry.

They laid there for a while in silence just enjoying being together in each other's arms.

"I am dying right?" Ianto said with fear in his voice "That is the reason you come back."

"Yes you are dying, but I come back because I couldn't stay away from you anymore," Jack said and hugged Ianto closer to him "When Gwen called me I was nearly here."

"I don't want to die," Ianto sobbed in to Jack's skirt. "Jack, Am scared so scared."

"Shush love, I am here with you to the end," Jack said and kissed Ianto softly on the lips, the kiss was filled with love and passion.

Ianto was nearly too weak to return the kissed but with his last power he did, when they broke apart Ianto was so weak he just sigh.

Jack started to rub Ianto's neck and back soothingly, and started to hum on a song he had heard long ago.

"_Oh, thinking about all our younger years__  
__There was only you and me__  
__We were young and wild and free__  
__Now, nothing can take you away from me__  
__We've been down that road before__  
__But that's over now__  
__You keep me coming back for more___

_Baby, you're all that I want__  
__When you're lying here in my arms__  
__I'm finding it hard to believe__  
__We're in heaven__  
__And love is all that I need__  
__And I found it there in your heart__  
__It isn't too hard to see__  
__We're in heaven_" He sang softly and placed kissed on Ianto's head, forehead, cheeks and lastly on his soft lips.

Ianto had opened his deep blue eyes to watch Jack sing, he had always loved hearing Jack sing because when he would look so much at peace.

"_Oh, once in your life you find someone__  
__Who will turn your world around__  
__Bring you up when your feeling down__  
__Yah, nothing can change__  
__What you mean to me__  
__Oh there's lots that I could say__  
__But just hold me now__  
__'Cause our love will light the way___

_Baby, you're all that I want__  
__When you're lying here in my arms__  
__I'm finding it hard to believe_

_We're in heaven__  
__And love is all that I need__  
__And I found it there in your heart__  
__It isn't too hard to see__  
__We're in heaven_" Jack sang the second part.

He thought back on all the time Ianto had made him feel things he had not felt in years.

Ianto's eye had started to grew heavier but he fight the urge to close them, he didn't dare do that because he knew that if he closed his eyes he would never open them again in this life.

"_I've been waiting for so long__  
__For something to arrive__  
__For love to come along__  
__Now our dreams are coming true__  
__Through the good times__  
__And the bad__  
__I'll be standing there by you___

_Baby, your all that i want__  
__When you're lying here in my arms__  
__I'm finding it hard to believe__  
__We're in heaven__  
__And love is all that I need__  
__And I found it there in your heart__  
__It isn't too hard to see__  
__We're in heaven___

_Oh thinking about all our younger years__  
__There was only you and me__  
__We were young and wild and free__"_ Jack sang the last part, he thought back at the six months he had been away from Ianto and all the pain that had cause them both.

Ianto felt that he where slowly losing the fight, tears started to run down his cheeks when he started to feel the end grew closer.

"Jack," He whispered softly

"Yes love?" Jack asked just as soft.

He knew that Ianto soon would be gone from him forever and he cursed himself for not being there for him, for running away like a pathetic coward.

"I love you Jack Harkness," Ianto said "I love you forever."

"I love you too Ianto Gareth Jones," Jack said "*I will* love you forever and time after time."

Ianto with his last power kissed Jack, the kiss had every ounce of love Ianto held for Jack in it, Jack kissed back with the same amount of love.

Ianto slowly closed his eyes, his breathing got slower and soon it stopped all together.

Jack looked down at the man he loved and tears that had threaten to fall before start falling down.

He curses his disability to die as he held the person that he had loved more than his life.

Gwen found him still with Ianto in his arm the next morning; she didn't even have to ask she know already.

"Jack I am sorry," She said softly

Jack looked at her with eyes that more looked throw her; they were filled with nothing but pain and fear, fear of having to be the one that had to live on.

Just as every Torchwood member was Ianto placed in a cooling chamber, Jack was the one that pushed the stretcher in.

Then he just disappeared and was not seen again by any of the other in Torchwood, not till the day they died.

Every time one of them die He would be there holding them till the end and kiss them farewell before he is gone again.

THE END


End file.
